User talk:Italianfan88
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Anzio Girls High School page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tycio (talk) 22:19, October 25, 2013 (UTC) History section I don't mind what you're doing, in fact, I like it, but you're turning the "bit" of history into some larger cram which wasn't initially intended, it was supposed to be really soft and basic. Nichika (talk) 01:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) If you want, I can make the rest of the page and leave the history section for you to finish it up, I've been taking long to make new pages due to the history section and I don't really have much time. Other info and Trivia will be also in your hands. I see you got this, I'll just slowly back away. I'll also post the finished tank pages on this community https://plus.google.com/u/0/communities/107002413576343112815 Nichika (talk) 23:58, November 6, 2013 (UTC)+ You're not overdoing it. Since now that you are here might aswell relax myself :D Nichika (talk) 19:36, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I've sorted the basic characteristics so it isn't a block of text and for it to look far better. Check out the KV-2, I'll leave the pages like that for you to finish up. Nichika (talk) 17:57, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Captain tsubasa best childhood anime Nichika (talk) 17:05, September 17, 2014 (UTC) dead? this wiki looks dead, has there been any activity?General patton 101 (talk) 22:55, November 17, 2014 (UTC)patton I did not clutter anything or did anything major and there was 2 saunders pages but that's sorted and I did not do major editing--General patton 101 (talk) 21:37, November 19, 2014 (UTC) and also the fact the m4a1 is diufferent to the fire fly so you got the name wrong im sure and the info I put in is good and it helps --General patton 101 (talk) 21:39, November 19, 2014 (UTC) also I did add some more pictures that helps and with the pages you can add any pictures as long as it co-insides with the page like the school you can put in character pictures and there tanks etc but thanks anyway bro the characters as well though you should put better decryptions on characters like what there wearing and such --General patton 101 (talk) 21:52, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Hm. Nichika (talk) 15:58, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Don't get me wrong, I just wanted to know what happened xD, you're free to do what you want, and you've been doing a great job on the wiki. Nichika (talk) 17:28, December 6, 2014 (UTC) (Sorry if I spam with pics, it's more expressive this way >:D) Jagdpanzer IV pics I added some pics for you on the Jagdpanzer IV , I probably described them wrong so please put a correct caption for me--General patton 101 (talk) 02:15, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the P40 section, Italianfan. I am not really good at writing with correct grammar, though. Can you help me to do this whenever i finished editing a page ? BravoBigBoom (talk) 09:11, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Reply Okay, Italianfan. we need to make sure to not write the historical data excessively, as we dont want to make the vehicle background to become off-topic with the GuP story. That is all i can say. BravoBigBoom (talk) 10:23, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Idea Hi, Italianfan I forgot to say that beside not writing the historical data excessively, giving more performance information on the vehicle can be a very good information for vehicle's background section. Maus I changed the Maus' topic about being the first and only tank that need multiple effort to defeat it. The reason : Pravda's flag tank T-34/76 was the first that need multiple effort from Yukari's observation, Anglerfish's Panzer IV, and Hippo's StuG III to defeat it while circling the city. But i still keep the fact that Maus Theoretically needs to be defeated by multiple effort from multiple tanks (Armor and firepower, theoretically). BravoBigBoom (talk) 08:21, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Request Hi, Italianfan Im sorry if I cant continue the edit at this moment, for some reason. Can you continue to edit the page at this time ? I'll be back again later. It wont be so long (maybe for 3-4 days) BravoBigBoom (talk) 07:42, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I have a little request, can you get into contact with any of the mods or those people who seems to have the power to delete pages. Some joekr went up and apparent made a page about the nationalist socialist republic of germany, it is just utter garbabe and although I have been able to remove and and all links from the page as well as removing the content I am unable to remove the page itself. Hauptman (talk) 08:11, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Hi, Italianfan. Thanks for editing the vehicle pages while i wasnt active during some days (upgrading my PC). I think i should be able handle the vehicle pages on my own now. Maybe you can help me to improve the character page or Episode (need to fill the episode until the last episode, meanwhile Im not very skilled with creating an episode page, though) BravoBigBoom (talk) 06:27, January 25, 2015 (UTC) edits leave my edits be dont chnage relevant info okie then Re:Renault R35 Hi. Nice work you did with the "tanks and vehicles" sections. There's just a thing; I went and looked at the pics of the Renault tanks used by Maginot, and those seem to me as R35s, not R40s. The barrel is far too short for it to be the more modern model. Italianfan88 (talk) 17:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. For the Renault maybe I'm wrong but look in the Maginot Chapter 5 page 23 (where Miho make a briefing about French tanks, there is the B1 Bis, the Somua and the Renault R) I find the the barrel far too long for a R35. Here is a pic of the R40. If you are interrested there a site with huge amount of drawings of WW2 military vehicles that I often use for recognize vehicles, it's with this site that I manage to identify tanks from BC in Ribbon Warrior (it was a pain in the a**). And for comparison here are R35 and R40. And if after all I'm wrong I will correct it. Fox357magnum (talk) 13:31, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I just looked at your post, I don't contest that Maginot have R35s but in the pic I upload (which come from the final pages of Maginot chapter 5) you can see that the tank doesn't have any enveloping mantle around the gun (like you said in your post :)) it seems that Maginot will use this tank in battle against Ooarai (which is logical from the few I read about the R40 he was a pain in the ass for german tanks). Fox357magnum (talk) 09:24, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi, OK, as there no proof that's a R40 I remove it from the Maginot's vehicles list. Fox357magnum (talk) 12:19, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Yes, maybe they did like Ooarai with the Panzer IV, because even if they upgrade the gun and add armor it's still a Ausf.D with F2 and later H specs. I will wait until I see it in further chapters if it's a real R40 or just an upgraded R35. But in the doubt I removed it for now. Fox357magnum (talk) 18:29, April 3, 2015 (UTC) It is a normal R-35 that has been rearmed with the longer 37mm gun, it was part of a program to improve the vehicles anti-tank capabilities and was doen as well with the H-35 and H-39 Hauptman (talk) 09:43, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the answer. Hauptman confirms me that too. Fox357magnum (talk) 08:55, April 29, 2015 (UTC) The R35 built with the new gun (37mm SA 38 L/33) had as its official name : "char léger modèle 1935 R modifié 1939" (but "R39" was more used), but I do not know if this also applied to rearmed tank - as seems to be the R35 Maginot, as it is devoid of crossing-tail ("Trucks & Tanks magazine, Hors-série n°5 : Les engins de combat de l'Armée Française en 1940") Vautour2b (talk) 05:36, October 18, 2015 (UTC) I see; well, I guess it's still the better classification we can come up with, given that the presence of the longer gun is more important than the presence of absence of the crossing-tail, I'd say. Italianfan88 (talk) 07:35, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Unidentified tank Hi, I come to you for asking a little help. You seems to have some knowledge in tanks I would like you to help identified a tank who is featured in Ribbon Warrior Chapter 5&6. First I identify it as a Renault AMC-35 but I just realize that the chassis is ok but the turret doesn't match with. That's why i want your opinion about it. For this I put all apparitions of the tank in one pic. Thanks in advance. Fox357magnum (talk) 01:01, April 6, 2015 (UTC) The unidentified tank that you have is a US M22 Locust airborne tank. Hauptman (talk) 09:43, April 6, 2015 (UTC) A curious video with Anzio and Oarai. Hello! (advance i apologize my bad english) I am writing to you because you have written a lot about Anzio Girls High School. It's about this video without words - more in the manga of 0VA.7. [La video] Some comments on the internet talking about a fan creation? Personally i do not believe, because i find the charact-design a little too perfect for amateur work? You think what? Vautour2b (talk) 14:59, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Despite what you want to believe it is a piece of fan creation, nothing more. It is in no way an official piece of animation from Actas. Just because it is well made doesn't rule it out as a fan creation, many fan creations these days are of a high quality if the maker has acces to teh right equipmet/software which is all to easy these days but oen thing that gives it away is the ratehr flat looks of the characters and the stiff movements they use. Hauptman (talk) 15:17, October 4, 2015 (UTC) I see ... thank you Hauptman. Vautour2b (talk) 17:52, October 4, 2015 (UTC) No problem, it is a shame though as I would have loved to have seen them animate the M13/40's. Who knows we might be lucky should they ever do a 2nd season to see more of Anzio in action, personally I would love to see a semovetne 105/25 for them. Hauptman (talk) 17:54, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for pointing it out; to my knowledge it had already been around before the Anzio OVA (and it shows, in the fact that not only there is an M13/40, absent from the OVA, but Carpaccio is a brunette, so it's more faithful to to manga). I don't know its origin, so I cannot say what it is. All I know is, I sure would like to see more Anzio as Hauptman is (and the "Bassotto" too, sure :-) ). Italianfan88 (talk) 19:17, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Your right about the brown hair Italianfan88, it also shwos that it is pretty old as the first visuals for the Anzio OVA already displayed Carpaccio with her now signature blond hair. And yes nothing beats having the Bassotto for them, well it is what I'm picking for Anzio in my fanfic. Hauptman (talk) 19:25, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Italianfan thank you! I too would have preferred Carpaccio remains brown. I regret as much the absence of M13/40. A second season ? If it whih Oarai, i am not in favor because i fear of repetitions. I will be more interested in OVA about the match from other schools, with, in order of my preference : Anzio vs Maginot (i'm French) ; St.Gloriana vs Kuromorimine ; Blue Division vs Jatkosota... One question : what you call a "Bassotto", it is the semovetne 105/25 ? Vautour2b (talk) 09:27, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi, and you're welcome. I see your point about not wanting repetitions. But if we see other schools interacting, Ooarai challenging others and not just the ones we already saw, and such... well, why not? I too would like to see Anzio vs Maginot, of course. Yes, the Semovente da 105/25 was nicknamed by its crews "Bassotto" ("Dachshund" in Italian) because of its very low silhouette. Italianfan88 (talk) 09:42, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I have to agree with that, more matches between others teams would be very nice. And yes Bassotto is the nickname for the semovente 105/25 due to its very low profile. A very nice looking vehicle and one that Anzio would more than likely welcome to its arsenal. Hauptman (talk) 14:45, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Property found the nicname! Pour Anzio is on the semovente 105/25 would be a valuable reinforcement. More if it a version re-armed with a gun 75/46. Vautour2b (talk) 15:30, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I would say they would be even happier as the 75/46 gun had the same performance as the german pak 40K which did far better than the 105/25 gun when it came to penetrating armor. Hauptman (talk) 15:38, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Yes, the 75/46 gun was more or less comparable to the German PaK 40 gun; however, it was produced only under German occupation, and only in eleven units (although some claim a higher or lower figure); it might be difficult to find one. However, as far as I know the 105/25 gun could negotiate with the same armor thickness as the 75/46, if using HEAT shells (more or less 90 mm in both cases). What the latter version had going for it was the thicker frontal armor and improved gun mantlet, as it seems that the old emispherical one (similar to the one fitted on the 75/18 version) was a weak spot. Italianfan88 (talk) 17:03, October 7, 2015 (UTC) With the Tiger(P) to Oarai managed to find rare. Moreover, i feel that in the world of GuP, the ww2 tanks were rarely scrapped. This is logical since, with senshado, even the oldest preserved a market value. Especially with schools buying their materials according to their theme nationnalité. For the gun mantlet semovente 105/25, i ingnore if it were strengthened ? By cons seem that German added their armor plate on the sides (see link, below) semovente 105/25 Vautour2b (talk) 09:49, October 8, 2015 (UTC) I believe that most tanks we see here are replicas; otherwise, even with all the M4 Shermans preserved, Saunders alone would take up a lot of them. Also, even considering the Italian tanks, few of them were preserved, and Anzio alone would take up pretty much all of the CV.33 tankettes preserved. For this reason, I tend to think that those are replicas. In the 75/46 version, the emispherical mantlet was substituted by a rectangular one, as you can see in the links below. And especially the frontal armour was improved with additional bolted-on plates, passing from 75 to 100 mm. I am not sure about the sides, but it might be, too. 105/25 and 75/46 Italianfan88 (talk) 13:59, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Additional armor was bolted to the front and side of the vehicle, this was done to the 75/46 and apparently also to some 105/25. As for rarity it is hard to say if they are replica's or not, given the nature and importance of Tankery it also seems possible that there was a far greater drive to preserve the vehicle. That said I do think that automotive components as well as the weaponry as new made items in order to improve safety. Italianfan88 do you have some additional information with regards to the penetration of the 105/25 gun, I used to have a sites that housed such data but it got taken down? AS for soemthing else just as rare how about something nice for Maginot, the Somua Sau-40. Hauptman (talk) 14:49, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps more would have been preserved, but we cannot be sure... besides, some don't just look the way they should be. Ooarai's Tiger P was rare, and the only unit employed in combat was modified with bolted-on plates that Ooarai's tank does not have; that does point towards the replica concept, I think. Well, there is some in Osprey's "Italian Medium Tanks", which details also the Semoventi and the P40. There is also some data concerning Italian shells, in a book titled "Semovente da 75/18 - Storia e tecnica del primo semovente italiano", detailing how there were different hollow charge shells and how with some of them the penetration power of the 75/18 howitzer rose to a claimed value of 120 mm, although it's acknowledged that details are sketchy. That would be nice. Although as far as I know only one prototype was ever made of it. Italianfan88 (talk) 15:01, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Actually the one Porsche Tiger employed by Ooarai is not the befehlspanzer TigerP that saw combat but rather one of the other prototypes, 5 of them were produced and used for training when later 3 of these were converted into bergepanzer. That 120mm value is there any info given at what distances, what type of armor and if the plate is just vertical or angled. 120mm sounds nice but if that is at 100m distance against a vertical plate it becomes far less impressive. Actually several prototypes are claimed to have been made for the Sau-40 with the 75mm gun, the others were supposedly armed with the French 47mm anti-tank gun. The 75mm armed prototype id go and saw combat with a French though tehre is no information on how it performed or what happened to it, a shame as it is a really nice looking vehicle that should offer Maginot some extra firepower. Hauptman (talk) 17:28, October 8, 2015 (UTC) @Italianfan88 : indeed the difference between the mantlet 105/25 and 75/46 is obvious. For the Tiger(P). three were converted into Bergepanzer. Another in Befrhlspanzer with a frontal armor of Elefant an a new turret. Remained an unmodified in Oarai (with Befrhlspanzer and 200mm armor, the strength of the Leopon team against the Tiger II & Jagpanther would have been more credible) The existing Senshado already before the WW2, it is quite possible that there existed very early a bizness to recycle obsolete tanks. The Somua Sau-40 would be a good command tank to Eclaire, because it would no longer be obliged to combine the roles of commander / gunner / loader. He has another Somua would be nice for Maginot : the S35 with a reset 6pdr gun by Yugoslav partisans. Somua S35 with a 6pdr (photo) Link blob Vautour2b (talk) 20:13, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Anyway, I believe it's easier to assume that these tanks are replicas, rather than go and try to rationalize their being preserved. For the Tiger P, given their rarity and the relative interest they might cause, it's rather difficult to assume that one of the prototypes ended up in Ooarai. The same goes for the SAu 40, even if some more prototypes were built: I think the business is more about building replica tanks and tank spare parts now, rather than trying to scour a devastated land after a major war trying to salvage tanks that might have been seriously damaged. @Hauptman The 120 mm figure is only a claim (against vertical armor) made by someone based on the ascertained fact that the later kind of hollow shell, with German-made fuze, could pierce 70 mm of armor at an angle of 60° at 500 meter; this data comes from official documents of the army of the Repubblica di Salò after making tests, so they should be correct, but the claim itself is not to be taken as a fact, only as a mere possibility, with a bit of optimism perhaps. @Vautour2b I see; however, it was one of a kind, and I think information are scarce about its performance, or if it ever faced German tanks in combat. These kind of field conversions tend to have a rather nasty series of complications and troubles. Italianfan88 (talk) 07:58, October 9, 2015 (UTC) But precisely where is the interest (for Senshado) to reconstitute a Tiger(P) more expensive than Tiger(H) and reliability even worse ? Why reconstitute Ferdinand/Elefant outclassed by Tiger II ? Ditto for KV-2 vs IS-2 ; T-34/76 vs T-34/85 ; Type 89 vs Type 95 ; M3 Lee vs M4 Sherman ; Renault R35 vs Somua S35. I am not saying that all tank Girls und Panzer are vintage, but i think they must represent at least half. For the Yugoslav of the S35, i agree : the value of this conversion is very uncertain. Vautour2b (talk) 11:45, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Because some rich enthusiast or even teams will either buy them to use them, or will need spare parts to keep what they have running. If one would look at expense and reliability, we'd have just Shermans and T-34s running around. Instead, we have lots of variety. I wouldn't say half; much less, I'd say no more than a third. Italianfan88 (talk) 12:22, October 9, 2015 (UTC) I think in part it is more to do with what is available, likely that soem vehicles are in such high demand that it is very hard to get a hold of them, it is possible that Ooarai had the Porsche Tiger because they could get one when they didn't have the means to purchase a Tiger I since none was available. Some vehicles might also be custom jobs such as the Maus. Hauptman (talk) 19:18, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Resonse to talk page Thanks for the advice you gave me on my talk page, I will try to improve on my edits especially on the spelling mistakes. Bardock ssj2 (talk) 10:08, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Movie battle kill list Can you please direct me to this? Saw the movie 2x. [[User:BrokenSphere|'Broken'Sphere]] (Talk) 03:26, January 22, 2016 (UTC) movie thread can you make an new thread about the movie? I shall not comment on it at all don't worry.its just better off a new thread where me an Hauptman arnt fighting futility. on the new thread you canjust say "the old one was way to long to scroll through" I apologise for any an all discomfort though.--General patton 101 (talk) 23:54, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Art Is this Art official or not? Sorry, my bad Its difficult to find really official art By _Central Country_ CC Article Overhaul I have established a template for tanks. Template:Tank Infobox Go check it out because I'm planning to update the tank aticles. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 22:57, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Further Details Hi, You may have already notice that I who send lots of historical photo. There is still some page not cover yet, shall I add to them as well? Or that is already enough? Im just adding them to tell the reader "the look of the real thing is", just like what Yukari do on her tank corner. Awaiting your answer, Im gladly waiting Central Country (talk) 11:20, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Some serious work in editing the wiki We have some people who are starting to mass produce pages with little to no content, no doubt people spurred on by the movies release but the pages are mostly useless as they contain almost no information, 4 to 5 sentences nor do they follow the template of other characters pages. We're to have a lot of work in order to get those pages sorted. Hauptman (talk) 16:08, May 30, 2016 (UTC) I'm gonna start expanding those new article and some old article little by little and also do some inspection about article. Also, do bit of research of those article connection with the movie, if anything wrong, please correct it. Central Country (talk) 10:05, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Question Hi Italianfan, It's been a while. I'ld like to ask you 1 question, as you might notice I expand some of minor schools with supplemental material. It is okay if I can add some photos of tanks coming from fan made models like this or this one ???? Thanks Fox357magnum (talk) 13:11, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Template infobox Hi Italianfan, I'ld like to create an infobox for matches like this one. I'm planning, if possible, to list all GuP matches in a page (one per match) with an infobox listing : Schools in presence, commanders, strengths and losses. The problem is that I don't understand how to create an infobox. Could you help me please ??? Thx Fox357magnum (talk) 02:34, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Game & Watch Hi Italianfan long time no see. I found that while wandering on danbooru it's a parody of Game & Watch game with Anzio girls. I think you should like it. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:04, February 11, 2017 (UTC)